


Fazbear Family Theme Park

by J_Zilla94



Series: Undertale Crossovers [2]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Almost all characters from FNAF, Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Swapfell Purple (Undertale) - mentioned, Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), New Software for Animatronics, Other, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Undertale Characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:33:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25386862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Zilla94/pseuds/J_Zilla94
Summary: After so many years, the Fazbear franchise is back! No one is ready.
Series: Undertale Crossovers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170209
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	1. Set the Scene

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own FNAF or Undertale and its AUs.
> 
> Before the Skyrim x Undertale crossover, this was an idea that was stuck in my head for _years_ when the games came out.

“Oh shit!” a man covered in black swore as he ran for his life through the amusement park. He kept looking back to see what was chasing him but saw nothing. However, he kept running as he could still hear the moaning and groaning of the beasts. He knows that there’s a guard tower nearby, maybe he could get shelter there. Being arrested is better than being dead, after all.

Huffing, the man stopped for a moment, hiding behind a dumpster. “W-Where is that…that fucking t-tower?” he muttered. Looking around him, he left his hiding place and kept running, searching for the guard tower. The moaning and groaning had stopped but the man kept going. Soon, he spots one of the towers and runs up to the door.

“You got to be fucking kidding me!” he swore when the doors wouldn’t budge open. He kept pulling on the doors before just straight out banging on them. He then noticed the security camera staring at him. Angrily, he swore to it, “I know you’re in there, asshole! Let me in!” The doors didn’t budge. The camera kept looking at him before slowly turning away to look at something else. The man followed the direction and froze.

The beasts have found him.

Giving the doors one last bang, the man ran off. He was thinking of finding another guard tower but decided against it in case all of them were exactly the same. Instead, he ran up to one of the restaurants within the park. “Oh, come on!” he cried as the doors wouldn’t budge open for him. He screamed a bit when one of the occupants inside suddenly appeared behind the glass doors.

“Oh, hey, Bon-Bon. Can you open the doors for me?”

The light blue colored rabbit didn’t move. Just stared at the man. Even tilted its head at the question. The man began pleading to it to open the door, to get him away from the beasts outside. But the rabbit did none of those. It didn’t even warn him about the creature behind him. For a second the man thought the rabbit was going to open the doors when it moved its hand towards them, only to get a small wave and a smile when he was suddenly dragged off. The rabbit continued to watch before being called away by its friends.


	2. New Hires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The monster ambassadors were hired to work at Fazbear Family Theme Park. What is Asgore thinking?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own FNAF or Undertale and its AUs.

Sammy was nervous. Today she and her ‘cousins’ will be starting their new jobs at Fazbear Family Theme Park. It was actually Frisk’s Asgore’s idea as there were no monsters living in the town of Hurricane. Why? She doesn’t know, and neither did Frisk as this was the first time she had ever heard of the town. Apparently, everyone here ‘worships’ Freddy Fazbear and his crew. So, when the idea of an amusement park came up, nearly all the taxpayers’ money went towards the project. King Asgore thought that having the ambassadors work there would help relations between the monsters and humans of the town. How? By having monster families visit and seeing their ambassadors will brighten their day.

“I’m still confused with his logic,” Chara told Frisk. Frisk didn’t get her pseudo father’s idea, either. But at least she’ll have some work experience other than appearing in front of human leaders and doing nothing. Sans is a lot better at that than her. She thinks Papyrus is getting to her after so many years. And she’s only sixteen.

Frida didn’t really have much to say. Though, she was happy to get out of the house. Since moving to this realm, her pseudo mother has been really overprotective. She barely had any time to spend with her Asgore and meet people. Then again, her Papyrus was just as overprotective. Sans…the less said about him the better.

“So, Sammy. How’s living here?” Chara asked. She only moved to the town a week ago. The other two moved a few days ago. Sammy was the only one to be here for a month. _‘It’s fine. Though, people are apathetic about death,’_ Sammy signed. “What do you mean?” Chara asked, surprised. _‘No one holds accountability if you get hurt or die. If you end up hurt, it is your fault,’_ Sammy signed.

“Yeah. Unfortunately, the town’s like that,” someone had cut in. The girls turned to look at the boy. “Oh! Hi, I’m Oscar. But, uh, yeah, this town is pretty chill when it comes to death. Sure, you’ll get a distraught person here or there, but it’s usually an ‘outsider.’ Those born here don’t really bat an eye if someone goes missing,” Oscar explained. “Heck, my mom didn’t even want to come back here, but my dad had gotten a job transfer with better pay so here we are.”

“Welp, that’s not good,” Chara stated. “Yeah. Though, when you guys came with your monsters, my mom got happy. Maybe there could finally be a change in this hellhole,” Oscar added. “Language, Mr. Afton,” someone scolded. The teens jumped at the sudden new voice. A man with glasses and a light blue suit had suddenly appeared in the room. Oscar apologized. “Just be thankful that I wasn’t a guest who walked in. We don’t want to give them the impression that we’re uneducated animals,” the man said. _Uneducated? Where did he get that idea?_ Chara thought.

“Anyways, I have everyone’s paperwork and so far, it looks good. So, welcome to the crew. Mr. Ortiz will be with you shortly with your keycards. Once you’re given these keycards, you’re responsible for keeping track of them. Without them you cannot enter employee-only areas and sign in and out for work. Contact us _immediately_ if you happen to misplace it. _Do not_ give your keycard to someone else. Your info is on these things, so if something happens, it is on _you_. Am I clear? Good. Now, I have some training videos for you to watch, so pay attention.”

The man turned on the projector that was in the center of the room before turning off the lights. The videos were simple safety videos that Mettaton had Frisk reviewed so that he could hire humans in his establishments. The only difference was that instead of puppets dressed like humans, there was a small bear with white and purple coloring demonstrating the safety rules of working in an amusement park. It…was kind of disturbing seeing him break his neck in so many ways.

After the video ended, the lights were switched back on. “Helpy went all out on those safety videos, huh?” a man joked as he walked over to turn off the projector. He was followed into the room by the man in the light blue suit and a human-sized dark grey bear. Unlike the man in the light blue suit, this new man was wearing black slacks and a blue polo shirt with the logo of the theme park on the back. “Well then, hello, everyone. I’m Tony Ortiz, co-general manager to Fazbear Family Theme Park. Willis here is one of our many assistant managers.” “That will be Mr. Octavio to you underlings. Please, Mr. Ortiz, properly introduce your employees,” Willis scolded. Tony just waved him off playfully. “Anyways, Lefty here will hand y’all your keycards and polo shirts. Keep the keycards safe, okay?”

Lefty handed each new hire their keycard and shirt. Once everyone was given their items, Lefty took his place back at Tony’s side. “Alrighty then. Some of y’all will be shadowing Willis here…” “Mr. Octavio,” Willis corrected. “…and some of y’all will be shadowing Kevin,” Tony continued, motioning to another man who had just entered the room. He was also dressed in a suit like Willis, only his was a light grey. Kevin looked at Tony confused. “M-Me, Boss?” he asked, shocked that Tony was referring to him. “Of course he’s talking to you, Mr. Henry. You’re a manager,” Willis scolded.

“O-Oh! Right. Uh, hi, everyone. I-I’m Kevin Henry. Please to meet you.”

“Usually I’ll have a female manager for y’all girls, but she’s on maternity leave right now, so these dudes will have to do.”

“Please refrain from calling us “dudes,” Mr. Ortiz. Very unprofessional,” Willis scolded. _How is this guy getting away from talking back?_ Chara thought. _If this were Frida’s Asgore or Sammy’s Toriel that he was talking to like that, he would already be dead._ “Now then, since there are eight of you, we’ll be dividing into groups of four. I’ll take the four with Mr. Afton.” Oscar and the other three boys by him gulped. The girls internally sighed in relief.

“Um, okay. I guess you ladies will be following me, yeah?” The girls nodded at Kevin. “Great! Well, let’s head out then. I’ll show you where the locker room for the girls are so that you can change into your shirts. You can even leave your bags in there. I have locks if you need any.”

“And I’ll show the boys to theirs. Let’s get going.” Willis walked out of the room, followed by the defeated looking guys. Tony chuckled. “Don’t mind him, ladies. He means well. Anywho, welcome to Fazbear Family Theme Park. I’m sure King Asgore gave y’all the rundown of why y’all are here, no?” Kevin looked confused as the girls nodded. “That’s good. Now, on top of human security, the animatronics have also been updated to help defend y’all. They’re like that either way with our guests and employees, but there was some skeleton that was really adamant about it.” Frida blushed, knowing full well which skeleton Tony was referring to. “Anyways, I don’t want to take up y’all ladies’ time by talking about this, so, Kevin, if you please.” “Uh, right. Let’s go, ladies.” Kevin leads the girls out of the room. Tony watched as they left.

“Monsters, huh? I’m sure Ms. Emily will be _so_ happy,” Lefty said after being silent for so long. Tony shrugged. “It’s all about money with her, and monsters have more of it than humans do.” He then turned to look at the two figures standing off to the side unnoticed. “Now then, what can y’all tell me about last night’s attack?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Despite having this idea of a crossover between these two games, I honestly didn't know how to go about it. I mean, at least with Undertale, depending on what ending you get, it's open-ended.
> 
> With FNAF, I don't think Scott knows how to end it. Plus, all you do in that game is sit on your bum and watch the animatronics through security cams. Except for Sister Location, you actually move in that one. And in the VR one. Then again, I've only watched Let Plays because I'm too chickenshit to play them myself.
> 
> Anyways, I couldn't think of how to write _this_ one. I mean, I had to keep starting over each day because I didn't like where the story was going. All I know was that I wanted a theme park and have the animatronics from the first FNAF to the pizzeria simulator one together. So far, the only idea that was constant was not having either of the Aftons as Springtrap. That guy has his own story going on. It's also why the skeletons will be involved soon.
> 
> And why are the Frisks and Charas girls? Don't know. I tried writing 'they' and 'them' (for Frisk at least) but for some reason couldn't do it right in a sentence. I know I have more to say, but I forgot.
> 
> Enjoy.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, still not good at writing suspense. But I will try.
> 
> Enjoy.


End file.
